New Beginning
by Light001
Summary: Movie World. Major AU! Sam's a girl. The Autobots left six months after Mission City for some unknown reason leaving the humans to defend themselves from Decepticons. Now one and a half yrs later only a small group of humans are the only chance they have.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Samantha

_**My name is Samantha. I'm about to tell you what happened two years after Mission City. First you have to understand our history. We, the humans, are no longer alone. Five Autobots came to Earth seeking the All-Spark. Unfortunately Decepticons, their enemy, had followed and were seeking out the same thing. The clue to the All-Sparks location was in my hands, literally in my hands. Shortly after meeting them, we were captured by Sector Seven. They hurt my guardian and best friend, Bumblebee. Then the Decepticons found Megatron and the All-Spark. We, Mikala, Bumblebee and I were able to get out of there before Megatron awoke. But we were chased to Mission City and that's where the Decepticons found us. We fought and some fell. Barricade never arrived at the battle and Starscream fled as soon as Megatron fell. I had killed him. I used the one thing that they had sought out, the All-Spark. But it came with a price. I became the All-Spark.**_


	2. Chapter 2

I stared at the waves as I stood at the top of Ocean City

I stared at the waves as I stood at the top of Ocean City. I could hear children and a few adults laughing as they chased each other around. I placed my right hand on the key around my neck as I thought about the past. It had been one and a half years since they left and it still hurt. None of us had changed, Mikala, Miles, the Lennox's, Epps and me. There was also Glen and Maggie. We were the only ones who survived the attack on Tranquility. We never found any survivors and we took what we needed. We now lived in Cities. I was in charge of defences and all the bases. I missed my days when I could do what I wanted. Now I knew what Optimus Prime went through everyday. But I wasn't like him. I jumped up and sat on the ledge.

"You 'now you'll get hurt doing dat," Jazz said shifting from his position.

"No I won't. I can't," I replied looking at the sky.

"Want to talk 'bout it?" Jazz asked standing and stepping into the light.

"It hurt Jazz. It hurt when they left. They left us in charge of your body and just took off. They never told us where they were going or if they were going to return," I sighed as tears slid out of my cheeks.

"They will," Jazz said as I glanced at him shocked.

"How are you sure?" I asked rubbing my eyes.

"As sure as your eyes turning blue," Jazz teased making me giggle.

Jazz loved acting like my older brother. He teased everything he could about me but still cared for me. I knew it because I could feel it in own spark. Jazz helped me train and taught me everything to know about Transformers. Right after I brought him back by pure accident, I knew I could trust him with everything that had happened and was happening. I knew he was right by the way he said it. They were coming because I could feel them as well as my team.


	3. Chapter 3

My team

My team. That made me smile. Jazz must have noticed because he started to smirk. My team was very different to the Autobots because they were all humans and were mixed sexes.

_Captain Will Lennox was the leader because he often took over and none of us minded that. He also got the power to sense attacks and was able to use cannon fire, like Ironhide. He loved being trigger happy and no one complained._

_Lt. Epps was Will's second in command. He was much like Will but is so much funnier. Will found this unfair, until he found out that they both had the same power._

_Sarah Lennox was the empathic and was the Mother of the group. She couldn't sense what I could, but she can sense our feelings. She is very protective of us younger kids._

_Mikala Banes could heal any of us and became a Doctor. She could even heal herself over a long time but healing us took a lot of energy out of her._

_Miles, my best friend, was a shape shifter and could turn invisible. He learnt about the Autobots when he went to Mission City to visit family. I hadn't seen him but he had seen me and understood what I had to do._

_Maggie and Glen are techno paths and work on our systems daily. We allowed them into our very weird family and never looked back. Glen lost a lot of weight when the war on Earth started and we became warriors. They are our thinkers and planners. I trust them._

_Annabelle, otherwise known as Annie, my adopted little sis, hasn't developed her powers yet but I know she will. I adopted her as my sis shortly after Sarah and Will took me in after my parent's deaths. She somehow knew when I was nearby and often cried out for me. I love her for being my sis._

"Our team's great ain't they?" Jazz asked as we watched the sun go down.

"Yeah, yeah they are," I replied.

They truly were. All seven of them. Not including us.

"The Gate's opening. They're coming home," Jazz said looking down.

He wasn't lying. The Warp Gate system I had set up was activating and that meant I was needed down there immediately. I sighed before heading to the elevator with Jazz right behind me. Then we were going down to the ground level.

"This is going to be one long and boring meeting," I sighed as Jazz glanced at me.

"Are you sure?" Jazz asked looking at me through his visor.

"When are they exciting?" I replied folding my arms.

"True," Jazz said as the elevator opened.

We headed out to the Warp Gate as my key glowed bright blue.

"Safe!" I called lifting my right hand into the air.

Guns were put down as four people appeared out of a blue circle in the air.

"Welcome home guys. I'll expect a report by morning," I said as they groaned.

_**Transformers!**_

"I hate reports," Epps said as Jazz chuckled.

"Don't even go there," Will said lying on the couch.

"She's trying. She's trying real hard to keep up her figure. Also everyone's spirits. You can't blame her for trying to be a perfect leader," Jazz replied.

"She doesn't need all of this on her shoulders," Miles said as Mikala leaned on him.

"He's got a point," Mikala added making everyone look at her sharply.

"I hate ta agree with ya but she needs to relax," Jazz replied looking down.

"So, tomorrow we make sure she has the day off?" Sarah asked from where she watching TV with Annabelle.

"Agreed," Everyone said.


	4. Chapter 4

I've been having strange dreams lately of things I don't understand

_**I've been having strange dreams lately of things I don't understand. They started back when I first accepted my duty as the All-Spark. They were of the Transformers. I was a Sparkling and Jazz was always in them. I told Jazz about them and he told me about his sister named 'Skydancer'. The name sounded so familiar but we both avoided the subject. Now there was more to it. A new figure had appeared in my dreams and I awoke scared. I didn't know why but it frightened me and I never told anyone about it. It was too scary to describe but I drew it. Drawing was one of the ways I showed myself to people.**_

_**Transformers!**_

I sat in the hammock in the greenhouse with a sketch pad in my lap. This was one of the few places I could go to relax. I was sitting crossed legs in the very centre of the greenhouse. This was also my training place when I went into my own Avatar state. I was starting to control to mine. I leaned back and looked at the ceiling. I smiled softly as I remembered why we had done the ceiling the way we had. It had all the Autobots Jazz had remembered and us humans at the front smiling and waving. But I was sitting on Jazz's shoulder smiling and waving. But I wasn't human. I was an Autobot, a Transformer and I was the colour gold with dark blue stripes. Also I was the height of a human. No one understood why we had done this painting here where barely anyone would see it but I knew it had to stay hidden until the right time.

"And in other news, three bases have mysteriously vanished. Making that 15 bases gone missing this year. Like the other bases it was almost as they were teleported. No one was there to witness these events but Decepticons were rumoured to be in the area," The reporter said through the radio next to me and I shifted my blue eyes to stare at it.

I sighed before closing my eyes. The visions were coming more powerfully now. Stronger than ever. Jazz, my elder brother, became worried when I fainted when we had been out on a mission. But we both had been glad I had because our mission had been to go get more Energon from our mines except they exploded before we got there. Neither of us spoke about it or even wrote a report on it. No one asked because we started having nightmares and then we both slowly got over them. Shortly afterwards Starscream got to me.

"We have just received a report that several meteors have landed outside of Autobot City. We'll update you when we have more news," The reporter's voice said cutting me out of my thoughts.

"They're back," I whispered sitting up and jumping out of the hammock.

I ran leaving my sketch pad behind with an unknown Transformer and Jazz chasing each other.

_**Transformers!**_

I caught up to my Dad and brother as they were getting ready to leave.

"Sam! You're not coming!" Dad ordered as Epps got into the jeep.

"I can sense them and Mum's staying with Annie. You need me," I snapped.

"Jazz?" Dad asked looking at my brother.

"I'm not getting involved," Jazz said before transforming into his alt. form.

"Alright but get your glove," Dad sighed and I hugged him, startling him.

But before I could run to go get it, Miles appeared and threw it to me. He waved before heading back in to get back to his girlfriend, Mikala. I pulled my metal glove on and climbed into the back of the jeep. I held on as the Warp Gate opened and Epps drove off fast. My hair was ruffled as Jazz followed us in his car form. We were nearly there when Starscream arrived and blasted at us.


	5. Chapter 5

Starscream had fired at us and then the jeep rolled

Starscream had fired at us and then the jeep rolled. I was thrown out of the jeep and down the cliff side. I cried out I rolled down the hill. Rocks cut me everywhere and then I came to a stop. I rubbed my arms as blood came out of the cuts. I cursed as I stood and looked myself over. I focused and healed most of my wounds. Then I looked up and saw something coming into the atmosphere. I ran as Starscream came after me and then I cried out as I tripped over a rock. Starscream landed and was about to fire on me when I teleported. I landed hard on something cold and yelped before blacking out.

_**Transformers!**_

I awoke lying on a warm bed. I slowly opened my eyes before sitting up. I blinked as the lights came on. I heard the door open and then I saw an unfamiliar Mech walk in.

"You're awake," He said.

"Of course," I growled as I felt my hair lift up slightly from energy running through my blood.

Sparks appeared on my left hand and I let my anger slip away. The energy slipped away before the robot could realize anything. I glanced at the open door and then the height. I stood and then jumped. I bolted out of the door and to somewhere I knew on this ship. Jazz had told me the design and pictures from his memory banks. He then told me all about Prowl, his spark-mate. I knew I had to find Prowl and tell him about Jazz being alive. I found the office I was meant to go into and went inside.

"Unless it's important, go away," Prowl's voice said over the table.

"So you're Prowl," I said as he stood and looked down at me.

"And you are?" Prowl asked bending down and picking me up.

"I'm Samantha but my friends call me Sam for short. I'm a human," I replied.

"Your Bumblebee's friend," Prowl gasped as he placed me on the table.

"Well yeah but I haven't spoken to him for the last year and a half," I replied as I sat on the table.

"From what I heard, someone on Earth destroyed Megatron. What happened?" Prowl muttered to me glancing at the camera.

"That is one very long story," I said.


	6. Chapter 6

I glanced around after I finished explaining to Prowl about the events that happened on Earth

I glanced around after I finished explaining to Prowl about the events that happened on Earth. The room was taller than Jazz had told me. I didn't want any of the Autobots to know about what I could do or that Jazz was alive yet. Or about the newest Autobot on Earth, Skyfire.

"Prowl, come to the bridge," A voice over the com's ordered.

Prowl picked me up and put me on his right shoulder. He headed out the door and down some corridors. I lost track of which hallways he went down but we finally arrived on the bridge. Other Autobots were waiting for Prowl and they were shocked to see me.

_**Transformers!**_

"Sam?" Optimus Prime asked.

"Prime," I said coldly.

"This is on of the humans you met on Earth?" A new Mech asked.

"This is Samantha Witwicky…" Optimus Prime began.

"Lennox," I corrected making them look at me.

"Excuse me?" Ratchet asked.

"After you left my parents were killed by Decepticons!" I growled as my hair went up slightly.

"Decepticons came back to Earth??" Bumblebee shouted.

"Yes, fortunately we made bases. We now live in cities over the planet but we're still in danger because we collect Energon," I replied calmly.

"You're collecting Energon?" All of the Autobots shouted making me cover my ears in pain.

"OW!" I shouted as I felt blood come out of my left ear.

"Slag," Ratchet said as he came over and looked at my ear.

"Anyway, who teleported me up here?" I asked.

"That might have been my fault," A blue and white Mech replied as they lifted their hand.

"Thank you. If you hadn't I don't know what would of happened if Starscream got me," I replied.

"WHAT?" Bumblebee shouted and they began talking amongst themselves.

Suddenly I felt Jazz as he was pulling on my spark and I leaned my head to the side.

"**Where are you?"** Jazz spoke.

"**You're not going to believe me. I'm in the Ark,"** I replied.

"**Prowl and the others are with you?" **Jazz inquired.

"**Yes and I have to go. They're staring at me. I'll talk later bro," **I replied.

"**Be careful sis," **Jazz said cutting out.

I focused again and found everyone was staring at me.

"What?" I asked harshly.

"What were you doing? Your eyes went a completely blue," Ironhide asked.

"So that's why Dad freaked out the first time," I muttered.

Suddenly my phone in my pocket started ringing and I put my hand in my pocket. I pulled it out and flicked it open. I placed it on my right ear.

"Sam," I said.

"At least you're alright. Where are you?" Dad asked.

"I'm fine. I found the Autobots. Just head back for Autobot city. Oh! Make sure no one uses the Warp Gates! I'll be back in Autobot City as soon as I can. Until then you and Rob are in charge," I replied.

"Be careful. Otherwise Sarah will kill me, if anything happened to you," Dad said.

"Love ya Dad. Catch ya later," I sighed.

"Love ya too," Dad said before hanging up.


	7. Chapter 7

"Autobot City

"Autobot City?" Bumblebee inquired as I put my phone away.

"Long story," I replied as I saw them heading towards Earth.

"What happened to Will?" Ironhide asked.

"He's safe. I just spoke to him," I replied as Prowl glanced at me.

"What of Jazz's body?" Prowl asked.

"Uh about that… You have to come to Earth and see," I replied rubbing the back of my head.

"See what?" Prowl inquired.

"You'll see. Anyway I need to get to Autobot City now, because I'm in charge and I need to get a few things dealt with," I yawned.

"You're in charge of a city?" Ironhide laughed.

I had to calm myself down before electricity could zap him. I looked at the screen and then saw where they were landing.

"Don't land there. We're mining there," I said pointing to the screen.

"Energon? You're mining it?" Ratchet asked.

"We have to. Our bases run on them," I replied.

Everyone stared at me shocked. I crossed my legs as Prowl looked at the screen.

"Then when should we land Sammi?" Prowl inquired.

"At Autobot City," I replied.

_**Transformers!**_

"WHAT?" Everyone shouted.

"We planned encase we got our ships ever up in the sky and we might even have enough room to land this…...ship?" I replied looking at Prowl.

"Ark," The white and blue Mech corrected me.

"Thank you. You are?" I said nodding to him.

"I'm WheelJack by the way," The Mech replied.

"So where is this Autobot City?" Prowl asked.

"There," I said pointing to Tranquility.

"But there's already a city there!" Bumblebee stuttered.

"We moved just outside of the city. We go collect supplies when we need them. We don't often do that unless we're lower than 50," I explained.

"Do we have to contact anyone before we land?" Optimus asked.

"Yes, I think I should do that now," I said frowning as I looked at the control panels.

"Here," Prowl said picking me up and put me on the control panel.

"Thanks Prowl," I said looking up at him as he stood over me.

I got to work on getting it up and I felt them watching me. Soon I was through and Maggie appeared on the screen. She looked exhausted.


	8. Chapter 8

"Maggie

"Maggie!" I said standing.

"Oh you're alright! Will! Sarah! Guys!" Maggie shouted over her shoulder.

They appeared on the screen and I jumped to the next panel.

"Thank Primus," Mikala said as she looked me over.

"I'm fine. Anyway remember the hangar on the right side of Autobot City? I need you to open it so these guys can land," I said pointing behind me.

"Alright and someone said they need you down in the labs as soon as you get here," Miles said.

"Alright. Annie?" I asked seeing her lift her hands up.

"Tele," She tried saying.

"Huh?" A Mech asked.

"Teleport?" I asked Annie.

She nodded before I realized what she meant.

"Wow. I think we just discovered hers," I said as my eyes went wide.

"Discovered her what?" Ironhide asked confused.

"I'll explain later. Anyway can you do it now. We're about a breem away," I replied.

"On our way," Will said as he leaned over a pressed a button and the hangar opened.

"Thanks Dad," I said as I watched them begin to descend.

"Meet you there," Dad said before they cut out.

_**Transformers!**_

Skyfire glanced up at the melting ice blocks holding the Dino-Bots. It was his fault they were frozen. They had responded to Prime's call and were attacked by Starscream. They had found Skyfire and Samantha. After they had Starscream attacked and began firing at Sam. Skyfire was too far away to save her but the Dino-Bots dove in the way and became damaged. Sam had come up with the idea to freeze them so their circuits could fix them, since they were in critical condition. Now Skyfire had been checking them over and found them stable. Now he was going to let them out as soon as Sam reached the Greenhouse.

_**Transformers!**_

I ran off the ship as fast as I could. I found them waiting and each of them hugged me. I couldn't feel Jazz. I looked around panicky as the Autobots came off the Ark. Then I heard a roar of an engine and then a car appeared in the Hangar. It transformed and I ran forward. Jazz lifted me up and I hugged him around the neck. I heard the Autobots gasp and I think I heard some of them collapse from shock.

"Missed you bro," I said rubbing against his cheek.

"'Screamer didn't hurt you did he?" Jazz asked looking me over.

"No, 'Jack saved me," I replied pointing to WheelJack.

"Thanks 'Jack for saving my sis," Jazz said making me blush.

"YOUR SIS?" All of the Autobots shouted.


	9. Chapter 9

"Yeah my sis

"Yeah my sis. She and these guys have been 'ere for me. Sam brought me back shortly after you abandoned Earth! You know how much that hurt her and then losing her parents? Do you? Then we built Autobot City and got adopted by the Lennox's!" Jazz shouted making me flinch from the volume of it.

"Jazz, as much as I want to stay here I have to get to the Greenhouse," I said looking up at my brother.

"Skyfire?" Jazz asked looking down and I nodded.

"I need to get going," I replied as I climbed up to his shoulder and sat on it.

"Meet ya down there?" He asked rolling his head up and to the side to look at me.

I focused and then I waved at the Autobots before vanishing in a sky blue light heading towards the Greenhouse. I floated along until I reached the door of the Greenhouse which opened and I flew in. I landed and changed back into my human form. I headed to the right side of the Greenhouse to see what Skyfire and the Dino-Bots wanted.

_**Transformers!**_

I was startled to see Skyfire was melting the ice holding the Dino-Bots.

"What are you doing?" I asked stepping forward.

"They're ready to come out of stasis," Skyfire said looking down at me.

"Really? Let me contact Jazz and get him down here," I said as I sat on the floor and focused.

_**Transformers!**_

**JAZZ!** A sharp voice cried through Jazz's systems as he glared at the Autobots.

**What is it sis?** Jazz inquired leaning his head to the side.

**The Dino-Bots are waking up. Get your aft down here now!** Sam cried.

**I'm on my way.** Jazz replied transforming and driving towards the elevator.

**Are they annoying you?** Sam inquired.

**The ones who were on Earth with me?** **Yes. Prowl and the others on the Ark? No.** Jazz replied.

**I understand but please don't take it out on Bee, you know how I feel about him and he had to go along.** **He is the youngest, remember?** Sam sighed.

**I know.** **I know. Oh great. They're following me. Humans and Autobots.** Jazz groaned.

**Just let them.** Sam said before she cut out.

_**Transformers!**_

I opened my eyes and stood. I was sore all over and I could hear Jazz coming closer. In fact I could feel his spark get closer. I could also feel my team-mates mixed emotions.


	10. Chapter 10

Mikala Banes was not a happy chick

Mikala Banes was not a happy chick. She was pissed. She wanted to yell and scream at the Autobots for making her what she was. A Doctor and a solider. She wanted to blame them for bringing this war on them but she couldn't. She knew why. It wasn't their fault and it wasn't Sam's. Sure she had given the group their powers and immortally. But she wanted her old life back. Where she was normal.

_**Transformers!**_

Miles Lancester might have been a science geek but he knew what he could see right in front of him. Everyone hated the Autobots at that moment. They had been for the last year and a half. He could too if he knew them a lot more but he still hated them for doing this to them, to his best friend and family. And his girlfriend, Mikala. He was a warrior now. He had to pay attention to the battle.

_**Transformers!**_

Captain Will Lennox did not like the Autobots at that second. He was angry at them for abandoning them. He was more upset about how the base was going to take this. Everyone on Earth knew about the Autobots. They only trusted two Autobots. Skyfire and Jazz. Now he wanted them to suffer for what they did to them. Hurt, anger and sadness.

_**Transformers!**_

Sarah Lennox knew everyone was hurting from what Sam had brought home with her. She was an Empathic and read others feelings so she knew how they felt. She knew Will wanted to shoot them all to death and Mikala would refuse to fix them. Miles and the others would side with them except for Sam. She would fix them and convince the others to forgive them. They would, everyone knew it.

_**Transformers!**_

Maggie knew that Sam was in love with Bumblebee. Maggie was the elder sister Sam knew had. Or would have. Sam trusted her enough to let her be the security director along with Glen. She trusted them even though she didn't know them. Maggie knew she had to trust the Autobots as Sam did with them.

_**Transformers!**_

Glen may have been a hacker and still is at this moment. He usually knew what Maggie was thinking. He had a feeling she was trusting Sam's decision and so was he. He loved Sam like a sister and was going to trust her. They knew they could trust Sam because she saved their afts so many times. But he couldn't help but hate the Autobots.

_**Transformers!**_

Rob Epps loved Sam like a daughter and wanted to protect her as much as he could. He was a solider and a warrior. Sure at the moment he hated the Autobots for they did to Earth and to Sam. He had felt sorry for them when they lost one of their own but hated them when they just left when they needed them the most.

_**Transformers!**_

Annabelle Lennox was confused. If the Autobots were back, what was wrong with that? Sure she was young and just discovered her power, but it was so confusing. She had loved Ironhide like a second Dad, but then he left and didn't return. Then everyone started fighting which scared her and then Sam found her when her parents vanished. Then she remembered the day Sam became her sister. She felt happy until the bases were made and they had to move in, away from her old home. Then she felt scared and now she wanted to go home. This was all confusing.


	11. Chapter 11

"They're nearly done melting," Skyfire said as he snapped me out of my thoughts

"They're nearly done melting," Skyfire said as he snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Okay, Jazz and the others are on their way here," I replied as I gazed at the Dino-Bots.

I wanted to thank them for saving my life and this was how I was repaying them.

**Sis, we're 'ere. **Jazz called through our bond.

**Come on in.** I replied as Skyfire glanced at the door.

The doors opened and they came in. Jazz came forward in his car form and transformed. He picked me up and put me on his right shoulder. Skyfire came to his right side and they stood in front of the Dino-Bots. I looked at Dad and he nodded.

"You want to know the whole story?" I asked looking Optimus Prime in the optics.

"Of course," Ironhide replied making me look at him.

"Who killed Megatron?" An Autobot asked.

"I did," Sam replied.

"How could you do that?" Another Autobot asked.

"No one could," Another scoffed.

"She did. I believe my sis over you lot," Jazz said sternly.

"Prowl, what do you think?" Another Autobot asked.

"I believe her. How else did she get those wounds on her hands?" Prowl replied looking at Jazz.

"Also how is she able to sense you?" Skyfire asked.

"Who are you?" Bumblebee asked stepping back in fear.

"This is Skyfire, we found him in the Artic. He's been with us for a while but not as long as Jazz," I replied pointing at Skyfire.

"They're done," Skyfire replied glancing over his right shoulder.

I turned and saw they were waking up.

"Move," I ordered to Jazz and Skyfire.

We dove out of the way as the Dino-Bots rushed at the Autobots. They tackled them as the humans dove out of the way.

"Me Grimlock happy," The T-Rex said as he sat on Optimus Prime.

"Me Swoop happy too," The Pterodactyl said as he sat on WheelJack's head.

I burst out into laughter and fell off Jazz's shoulder. I hit the ground softly and rolled around laughing. Jazz had dove and landed on the ground and hadn't bothered moving. Skyfire was luckier then us because he had jumped out of the way and was floating back to the ground. My family had landed to both sides of the Autobot group. The Autobots glared at me and then my laughter turned into giggles.

"Sorry, I haven't laughed like that in ages," I giggled.

Every Autobots face turned in shock and surprise.

"Anyway, shouldn't you be sitting around relaxing?" Epps teased me as he poked me.

"No. I'm working on why our bases are vanishing," I replied as I leapt to my feet.


	12. Chapter 12

"Your bases are vanishing

"Your bases are vanishing?" Bumblebee inquired.

"Yeah, no one knows why but 'Cons have been sighted before they vanish," I replied.

"You think they have something to do with that?" Ratchet asked.

"Sam, are ya goin' to tell them or should I?" Jazz asked as I sighed.

"I will after I figure out how the hell I'm going to explain it all," I replied.

"Explain what?" Dad asked folding his arms.

"I…kind of haven't explained it all," I replied scratching the back of my head and I glanced at the ceiling to look at the painting.

It had changed. Starscream was in it. He had a tight grip around the figure on Jazz's shoulder, me. I froze as I saw it and then Jazz followed my gaze.

"It changed," Jazz replied blinking.

"What on Cybertron is that?" Ironhide asked looking up as the others did.

"Who's that on Jazz's shoulder and where's Sam?" Bumblebee asked.

"That is me," I replied as I sat on my butt and waited for their reaction.

I didn't have to wait long. They started shouting and then I heard my com go off.

_**Transformers!**_

"_Commander Samantha here. Go ahead," I replied opening the link._

"_Commander, we found Larva City," The voice replied._

"_On my way," I replied closing the link._

_**Transformers!**_

"What is it?" Mum asked looking up from where she was playing with Annie.

"They found Larva City. I'm off to check it out. Jazz, Skyfire you're both with me. Everyone else just go have some fun," I replied before touching them both on the legs and teleported.

_**Transformers!**_

We arrived outside and in front of the Warp Gate.

"We're off. Make sure none of the Autobots go into the labs and outside of Autobot City," I ordered.

"Yes ma'am," They all replied.

Jazz, Skyfire and I stepped through the Warp Gate and I completely forgot about my glove. I was still wearing it and then we arrived at our destination. We were outside a volcano and in the ruins of the Larva City. It looked horrible and smelled worse. It was quiet, too quiet and then I heard it. A small cry, a babies cry. I ran towards it with my brother's following behind me. I hoped I could reach it in time and save it.


	13. Chapter 13

I found it, the noise was coming from under a piece of rubble

I found it, the noise was coming from under a piece of rubble. Jazz and Skyfire carefully lifted it up. They threw it to the side and there underneath was a baby. I moved forward and picked it up. I saw it was a girl and then I pulled my jacket off. It cried out and I saw why. My glove was cold and was touching its back, where it was nice and warm. I put the jacket around the baby girl and held her to my chest. I gently rocked her to sleep and then she slowly fell to sleep. I glanced at her and took in what I saw. She had scratches on her arms and legs. She had light yellow hair with dirt in it. The baby was pale and looked very tired. I held her close and then we searched around the city for any more survivors. We found none. We had to head back because it was getting dark and I needed to write the report before I went to sleep.

_**Transformers!**_

We arrived back at Autobot City before dark. I was yawning and was exhausted.

"Sam!" Mum called running over and stopping in front of me.

"Take her. I'm heading for bed," I replied handing my jacket over along with the baby.

"Oh my goodness," Mum said taking her and looking her over.

I felt dizzy and placed a hand on my head. I tried to balance myself but it didn't work. I collapsed. I heard them cry out and felt someone catch me. That's all I remembered before rolling my head to the side and fainting.

_**Transformers!**_

Jazz was worried. His sis had fainted and no one knew why. It was starting to scare him. He was glad Mikala was checking her. He didn't trust the Autobots yet with what was happening inside of Sam.

"JAZZ!" Mikala roared as she stormed out of the Med. Bay.

"Uh oh," Miles said before vanishing from sight.

"WHY THE SLAG DID YOU KEEP THIS INFORMATION FROM US?" Mikala shrieked.

"I had ta. Sam didn't want any of ya knowin'," Jazz replied.

"Knowing what?" Will asked stepping forward and Miles reappeared.

Even the other Autobots appeared interested and Skyfire looked at Jazz worried.

"It's alright Jazz. I think they should know anyway," Sam replied as she leaned against the doorway.

"Know what?" Bumblebee asked getting angry.


	14. Chapter 14

I shouldn't tell them

_I shouldn't tell them. I know that. I shouldn't tell them anything. Especially after last time. The last time I trusted them I got hurt, badly. My parents died leaving me an orphan because of them. Because of the Autobots._

_**Transformers!**_

"Know what?" Bumblebee asked again.

"Scan me and you'll find out," I replied stepping forward and into open space.

I felt them scan me and then they looked at me shocked. As if they couldn't believe it. Jazz and Skyfire looked at me confused as to why I revealed my biggest secret. I looked at Jazz straight in the optics and then he understood. I wasn't the one in control. Primus was.

_**Transformers!**_

Jazz was shocked to see the Transformers god just take over Sam's body, just like that.

"I had to," Sam's voice mixed with another's replied to his thoughts.

"Just taking over her body like that?" Jazz asked looking down at his adopted sister.

"Well I couldn't take over one of theirs just to speak out!" Primus said pointing at the Autobots.

"Good point," Jazz said nodding.

"Uh, what's going on?" Ironhide asked looking between Jazz and Sam.

"Sam?" Will asked stepping towards his adopted daughter.

"I'm not Sam," Sam said turning to face him.

Her eyes were fully blue. Bright blue, even where there was meant to be white and black. Will stepped back in fear but she turned her head to look at the Autobots.

"What? You never saw me before?" Primus asked through Sam.

"If you're not Sam, then who are you?" Sarah asked holding the baby.

"Primus," Primus said smirking as it all hit them.

"But Primus… is… was… a planet," A red and white Mech said.

"Red Alert, right? The All-Spark was my creation. I am connected to it and now I'm connected to Samantha," Primus explained as the red and white Mech nodded.

"But when did you connect with her?" WheelJack asked.

"Sam has always felt me. Even at a very young stage. I was never that far away from her. She accepted me when we connected in Mission City, two years ago," Primus replied.

"But why didn't she say anything?" Bumblebee asked stepping forward.

"She didn't learn about this until after you left," Primus replied.

"That's true," A new voice said as a hologram appeared next to Primus.

This figure was female and looked a lot like Sam. It had red hair with black streaks and was wearing exactly what Primus was.

"What?" The hologram asked folding her arms.

"Sam, you should tell them the rest," Primus scolded her.

"How can I?" Sam replied waving her arms around.

"Right and I need to talk to you later," Primus ordered and then Primus lit up.

"Uhh," Sam said stumbling and holding her head, "I completely forgot about the headache."


End file.
